Audycje zawodników Camp Tv 2k17
Camp Tv 2k17 - Audycje zawodników. Tutaj będą pokazywane castingu do programu, które w pewnym sensie pozwalą poznać ich uczestników. Claudia & Junior Kiedy tylko do mediów napłynęła wieść, że poszukiwana jest obsada do wzięcia udziału w najnowszym reality-show o nazwie Camp TV 2k17, tłumy nastolatków pragnących sławy zgromadziły się w miastach, w których przeprowadzano castingi. Jurorzy byli niezwykle wybredni. Szukali osób o niezwykłej osobowości, ale także zwykłych szarych myszek, z których można było coś wykrzesać. Pierwsze wrażenie było bowiem najważniejsze. Przed drzwiami do amfiteatru, w którym odbywały się przesłuchania stał dobrze zbudowany chłopak. Typ sportowca. Zerkał na wszystkich z pogardą, uśmiechając się przy tym szarmancko pod nosem. Był synem jednego z najpopularniejszych piłkarzy na świecie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że udział w show ma jak w banku. Wystarczyło pokazać tylko dowodzik i witaj sławo! Po chwili jego rozmyślenia o tym co zrobi z wygraną kasą zostały przerwane przez pewną osóbkę. Równego mu wzrostu dziewczyna delikatnie stuknęła palcem jego ramię. Junior: Czego? Odparł podirytowany. Czyżby kolejna pseudo fanka? Dziewczyna natychmiastowo niczym oparzona cofnęła swoją dłoń i uśmiechnęła się jedynie zakłopotana. Claudia: '''Uhm, przepraszam. Chciałam tylko wiedzieć czy to tutaj jest wejście na casting do camp tv. Pociąg mi się nieco opóźnił, nie znam miasta i… '''Junior: A sądzisz, że te kolejki ludzi to co? Wskazał skinieniem głowy na grupę nastolatków. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się zakłopotana. Claudia: No tak. Wolałam się jednak upewnić. Widzę, że też czekasz… Odparła spoglądając na jego tors, gdzie miał przyklejony swój numer. Junior: 'Bystrzacha. Kolejki ludzi nie widzi, a numerek tak. ''Prychnął, a dziewczyna również zaśmiała się. Tak, poczuła się nieco zażenowana. Chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. '''Claudia: Jestem Claudia, miło mi Cię poznać… Odparła podając mu dłoń na przywitanie. Piłkarz nieco niechętnie, ale jednak uległ tej zagubionej i roztrzepanej istocie. Uścisnął jej rękę. Junior: …Lukaninho Junior II. Lub po prostu Luka. Jak tam sobie chcesz. Claudia: Chyba Luka…troszkę krótsze. Powodzenia w castingu, mam nadzieję, że uda Ci się dostać. Fajnie gdyby też mi się udało. Już miałabym jednego znajomego! Ucieszyła się. Junior natomiast nieco skamieniał. Przedstawił jej się pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem i nic?! To ilu Lukaninho jest na świecie?! No, chyba że był to pustak, który myślał tylko o ciuszkach i ploteczkach. Junior: '''Tiaaa… '''Claudia: Mało jesteś rozmowny. Junior: Trochę się zamyśliłem, sorry. Przewrócił oczyma, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego szerzej. Junior: No co? Claudia: A jak Cię poproszę o autograf to się rozchmurzysz? Junior: 'Co masz na myśli…? ''Trochę był zdezorientowany. '''Claudia: Przecież wiem kim jesteś, jeju. Pokiwała głową rozbawiona. Claudia: Ale skoro jesteśmy tak jakby w jednej drużynie, to po co mam robić z siebie napaloną fankę czy coś gorszego? Spytała. W sumie według Juniora miała rację. Wolał, aby tu działał na zasadzie incognito. Jedynie sędziowie mogli się nim podniecać. Szkoda czasu na napalone licealistki. Trochę mu zaimponowała. Junior: W sumie fakt, nie za bardzo pragnę teraz rozgłosu… Claudia: 'Domyślam się. ''Pokiwała porozumiewawczo głową. '''Claudia: Czemu w ogóle chcesz wziąć w tym udział? Pragniesz więcej sławy czy jak…? Junior: Wiesz, to moje prywatne pobudki. Sorry, mała. Claudia: Mała? Założyła ręce i zmarszczyła brwi. Junior: No co? Claudia: Nie jestem mała! Luka zaśmiał się. Junior: Ale jak się denerwujesz, to wyglądasz jak mała, bezbronna dziewczynka. Claudia: Jak zobaczymy się w show, to przysięgam, że skopię Ci za to tyłek! Zaśmiała się, drocząc się z nim. Junior: Hah, no zobaczymy czy się zobaczymy. Puścił jej oczko. W międzyczasie wezwano go na przesłuchanie. Pożegnał się z Claudią licząc, że jeszcze trafi na tą ciekawą istotę. Selene & Jurgita Castingi do Camp TV 2k17 stały się niesamowicie popularne. Nie do końca wiadomo czy powodem była dobra kampania marketingowa czy po prostu sam fakt, że pojawia się coś nowego, świeżego i każdy ma szansę na to, aby dostać się do programu. Na niektórych plakatach oraz ulotkach było napisane, że ekipa bardzo chętnie poszukuje osób o intrygujących osobowościach, które należą do subkultur lub po prostu wyróżniają się. Rzekomo miało być to dla akcji „Tolerancja Przede Wszystkim”, ale oczywiście bardziej podchodziło to pod „Dziwaki dają więcej hajsu z oglądalności”. Ale cii. Tym oto sposobem, urocza, słodziutka dziewczyneczka, która była znudzona czekaniem w kolejce, na uboczu, siedząc sobie na ławce przed amfiteatrem, karmiła gołębie. Przyglądała się jej niebieskowłosa pastel-gothka. Słodziutka była zachwycona tym co robi, widać kochała zwierzęta. No chyba. Zbliżał się bowiem samochód, większość gołębi odleciała. Poza jednym. Ten jeden eksplodował a jego krew znalazła się na butach i kolanach dziewczyny. Ta patrzyła na to przez chwilę zszkowana, by następnie roześmiać się szaleńczo. W końcu jednak dostrzegła niebieskowłosą. Jurgita: Cześć! Pomachała do niej. Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zdziwiła, również odmachała. Jurgita: Bardzo lubię zwierzątka! Uśmiechnęła się słodko. Selene: Eeem…ale jednego Ci rozjechało właśnie. Mruknęła podchodząc bliżej. Jurgita: A jeba…znaczy się…! Przybrała smutną minkę. Jurgita: Ekhem. Biedny ptaszek…Co on zawinił temu światu. Rozpłakała się, przytulając się do swojej towarzyszki. Ta poklepała ją po plecach delikatnie. Jurgita: Sniff sniff… Selene: Już dobrze…pewnie poleciał do nieba… Zerknęła na rozczłonkowane ciało gołębia. Selene: …whatever. Na pewno jest szczęśliwy i w ogóle. Jurgita: Masz rację, już mi lepiej! Odkleiła się od dziewczyny. Jurgita: Jestem Jurgita! Przyszłam się dostać do Camp TV, bo chcę zyskać duuużo of…przyjaciół! Podała łapkę Selene. Ta uścisnęła ją i lekko się uśmiechnęła. Selene: Mam na imię Selene, też przyszłam na casting. Trochę dla beki, ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Wzruszyła ramionami. Jurgita: Wyglądasz na super osobę! Wyszczerzyła się. Selene: 'Cóż, dzięki. W takim razie może się dostaniemy razem do show, co? Przynajmniej mam już z kim trzymać sztamę. ''Puściła do niej oczko. W oczach Jurgity pojawiły się iskierki z podniecenia, aż z tylnej kieszeni jej spodni wypadł zakrwawiony nóż. '''Jurgita: Łops. Podniosła natychmiastowo broń. Selene: '''A co to…? Masz nóż? '''Jurgita: A…tak. Cały dzień go szukałam. Uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Selene: To krew…? Spytała podejrzliwie. Jurgitka poczuła jak robi jej się gorąco ze zdenerwowania. Jurgitka: 'TAK! Ale sztuczna! Wiesz…chcę na castingu zagrać rolę. Bo wiesz, lubię aktorstwo i takie tam, ee. Odstawię im hamleta. ''Wyszczerzyła się. '''Selene: O, fajnie. Dobrze, że dbasz o rekwizyty. W międzyczasie Jurgita została zawołana do pokoju przesłuchań. Jurgita: 'Powodzenia Selene potem! ''Przytuliła nową koleżankę. '''Jurgita: '''Wierzę, że się zobaczymy! '''Selene: Ja również! Jesteś mega pozytywna, mała! Pomachała dziewczynie. Jurgita odetchnęła z ulgą, będąc nieco dalej od Selene. Jurgita: Uff, było blisko. Brian & Colt Był już późny wieczór. Na korytarzach amfiteatru było już coraz mniej osób. Zostawała jedynie ekipa oraz kilku nastolatków, którzy mieli ostatnie numery do przesłuchań. Jedną z tych osób był Brian. Dość niepozorny chłopak o lekko niebieskawych włosach, który niczym perfekcyjna pani domu nade wszystko kochał porządek. Aby mieć pewność, że idealnie zaprezentuje się przed jurorami i zagwarantuje sobie miejsce wśród uczestników Camp TV 2k17, udał się do toalety, aby zrobić ze sobą porządek. Poprawić nowiutką koszulę, wyczyścić zęby nicią dentystyczną oraz poprawić niesforne kosmyki włosów. Pech chciał, że nie był jednak sam. W toalecie, oparty o ścianę stał inny chłopak. Dość wysoki, nieźle zbudowany z papierosem w ustach. W ręku trzymał zapalniczkę, którą co kilka sekund odpalał dla zabawy. Brian był trochę zdegustowany, szczególnie że sama toaleta odbiegała od porządnych standardów. Wpierw się wzdrygnął, potem jednak jego podirytowanie wzrosło. Brian: 'Przepraszam, czy mógłbyś zgasić tego papierosa? Tutaj nie powinno się palić. ''Zatkał sobie nos. '''Brian: Uh, cóż za okropny smród! Zaczął przeganiać kłęby dymu dłonią. Colt: Chyba pomyliłeś kible. Weź spieprzaj do damskiej, panienko. Mruknął chłopak, po czym zaciągnął się bardziej. Następnie wypuścił spory kłąb dymu wprost na Briana. Ten zaczął kaszleć. Colt: Ja pierdzielę, co za baba. Przewrócił oczyma. Całkiem sporą frajdę zawsze sprawiało mu dręczenie innych. Brian: Wypraszam sobie. Rzucił oschle, a gdy dym nieco opadł, wyjął z kieszeni białe rękawiczki i ściereczkę, po czym zaczął czyścić kran. Wszak nie będzie odkręcał wody, gdy na nim są zarazki! Colt: Eee… Patrzył na chłopaka zdziwiony. Szopka, którą odstawiał była dla niego nie lada frajdą. Założył ręce i patrzył jak biedak czyści kran. Po chwili, Brian zdjął rękawiczki, wyciągnął z podręcznego plecaka śnieżnobiały, idealnie wyprasowany ręczniczek i położył go na umywalce. Następnie przystąpił do procesu mycia rąk wraz ze specjalnym żelem antybakteryjnym, który także miał ze sobą. Brian: Uh, iście spartańskie warunki. Gdybym był z sanepidu, zamknąłbym tą dziurę. Lub pozwał! Colt: 'Co ćpiesz? Też chcę. ''Rzucił ot tak sobie. Brain otworzył szerzej oczy i odwrócił się w stronę Colta. '''Brian: Proszę? Colt przewrócił oczyma. Colt: Co ćpiesz? Też chcę. PROSZĘ. Wyszczerzył się rozbawiony. Brian: Ale z Ciebie burak. Kim ty jesteś? Colt: Colt Hemingway, przyszły zwycięzca Camp TV i Twój najgorszy koszmar jak się już tam dostaniesz. Brian uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Brian: Wybornie. Odparł ironicznie. Colt dostrzegł, że jego palenie dobiega końca. Z fajki już niewiele zostało. Spojrzał na Briana i zaczął iść w jego stronę. Ten trochę się cofnął. Brian: Błagam, tylko mnie nie pognieć! Krzyknął panicznie. Colt był od niego blisko głowę wyższy. Zaśmiał się ochryple. Colt: Sorry, muszę eliminować konkurencję jak najwcześniej. Zgasił papierosa na jego głowie, następnie chwycił za koszulę i zatrzasnął w jednej z kabin. Colt: No elo, do zobaczenia w programie, panienko. Pamiętaj! Colt Hemingway! Zaśmiał się i wyszedł z toalety. Evelynn & Enrique & Fox Mimo faktu, że niektórzy byli już sławni, to Camp TV 2k17 i tak powodował, że takowe jednostki były jej żądne jeszcze bardziej. Nikogo więc nie dziwiło, że bardzo duży odsetek chętnych nastolatków do show pragnął wykorzystać je jako promocję swojej kapeli, tudzież kariery solowych wokalistów. Nieco podobnie było z Evelynn oraz jej przyjacielem z zespołu „Rockowych Pulpetów” – Enrique. Siedzieli oni nieco zamyśleni, czekając na swoją kolej. Evelynn była dobrej myśli co do tego czy dostanie szansę i wystąpi w show, Enrique z kolei (jej małe przeciwieństwo) odnosił się do tego obojętnie, często gasząc jej entuzjazm słowami „Co ma być to będzie”. Evelynn: Kurde! Widzisz tych wszystkich ludzi? Ale jestem podjarana! Myślisz, że kogoś z nich spotkamy w show? Rzuciła podekscytowana rozglądając się wkoło. Enriuqe westchnął rozbawiony. Enrique: Oj Evie, nawet się jeszcze nie dostaliśmy, a już snujesz takie plany. Pokręcił głową. Evelynn: Rany, ale z Ciebie maruda! Pokazała mu język i założyła ręce. Evelynn: Jesteśmy rozpoznawalni, mamy miliony wyświetleń na YouTube. Musi się udać! Enrique: Może i maruda, ale po prostu nie chcę byś się rozczarowała, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Evelynn przewróciła oczyma. Evelynn: 'Wiesz co? Jesteśmy nastolatkami, a czasem to gadasz jakbyś był moim ojcem. ''Zaśmiała się rozbawiona, Enrique również się zaśmiał. '''Evelynn: Ale doceniam, że czasem jednak mnie hamujesz. Dobry z ciebie, ziomek. Enrique: 'Oj, ktoś musi Cię pilnować byś poniosła nasz zespół na jeszcze większe wyżyny! '''Evelynn: '''No, jakoś trzeba być przedsiębiorczą w zespole złożonym z samych facetów. Macie przewagę liczebną, muszę się stawiać! ''W międzyczasie, obok przyjaciół przeszła dość niska dziewczyna z różowymi włosami. Wymijając się z nieznajomym chłopakiem, lekko się zderzyli przez co z jej kieszeni wypadł jakiś świstek papieru. Różowowłosa nawet tego nie zauważyła, natomiast papierek podniosła Evelynn. '''Evelynn: Ty, patrz! To o jakimś evencie gamerskim. Mruknęła, pokazując papierek Enrique. Enrique: Chyba tamta laska się tym interesuje. Hej, Ty! Krzyknął, a dziewczyna odwróciła się. Fox: Ja…? Evelynn: 'Ta, podejdź tutaj! ''Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i kiwnęła ręką, by nowa znajoma do nich podeszła. '''Fox: Uhm…? Enrique: '''Chyba coś zgubiłaś, mała. '''Evelynn: Zaproszenie na event gamerów, a dokładnie konkurs cosplayerów. Dodała Evelynn zadowolona, po czym podała kartkę dziewczynie. Fox: O, dziękuję! Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Evelynn: '''Cosplayerzy to ci od mangi, czy coś w ten deseń? '''Fox: Dokładnie to po prostu osoby, które przybierają kostiumy postaci z ulubionych seriali, filmów, gier czy kreskówek. Ale tak…wiele osób kojarzy to z anime i mangą. Pokiwała potakująco głową. Evelynn: Sorki, niezbyt siedzę w tym biznesie! Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Fox: Oj tam, to nie jest jakoś wybitnie popularne, by każdy to wiedział… Machnęła dłonią. Enrique: Mnie też coś na tej zasadzie świtało. A więc robisz kostiumy? Fox: Eeem… Zawahała się. Fox: N-nie… To zaproszenie dla mojej siostry. Ja bardziej interesuję się grami, a ona sobie projektuje. Odparła nieco zdenerwowana. Enrique: Oh, to dobrze, że tego nie zgubiłaś. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Enrique: '''Jak się w ogóle nazywasz? Ja jestem Enrique, a to moja przyjaciółka, Evelynn. '''Fox: '''Miło mi, ja jestem Fox. '''Evelynn: Kurde, chciałabym kiedyś się przebrać za jakąś postać. To byłoby całkiem dobre! Co nie, Enrique? Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Fox zachichotała pod nosem. Enrique: Ej wiesz co? W sumie…możemy zrobić jakąś piosenkę o jakiejś grze czy coś i wszyscy bylibyśmy przebrani za postacie z niej! Evelynn: Wooow! Mega, mega! Foxie, musisz koniecznie nas poznać ze swoją siostrą! Pliska! Zaklaskała podniecona. Fox przełknęła ślinę. Fox: Cholera… Rzuciła w myślach. Takoda & Lea Przesłuchania ciągnęły się godzinami, a tłum zdawał się wcale nie zmniejszać. A nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Niektórych czekanie doprowadza do szewskiej pasji, inni z kolei od urodzenia obdarzeni są anielską cierpliwością i nawet największy chaos nie wyprowadzi takiej jednostki z równowagi. Dlatego też nieco dziwnym dla niektórych obrazem był dość pokaźny, indiański nastolatek, który z zamkniętymi oczyma siedział po turecku pod jedną ze ścian, wyraźnie zrelaksowany. Zdradzał to uśmiech na jego twarzy. Takoda: Ah, czcigodni przodkowie, dajcie mi proszę szansę na zaistnienie w tymże show. Nie zawiodę was, nie zhańbię plemienia… Mówił pod nosem wyraźnie skupiony. Całej tej scenie przyglądała się średniego wzrostu panna o długich, brązowych włosach. Kiedy Takoda zaprzestał mówić, postanowiła, że nieco sobie pogaworzy z intrygującym nieznajomym. Lea: Halo? Przepraszam? Takoda: Uhm? Otworzył oczy i ujrzał dziewczynę. Lea: Tak sobie patrzyłam co robisz i w ogóle sobie na Ciebie patrzyłam. Wybacz moją bezpośredniość. Jesteś rdzennym Indianinem? Takoda kiwnął potakująco głową. Lea: O, ale super! Uśmiechnęła się. Takoda: 'Wybacz, jednak nie chcę robić za atrakcję… ''Mruknął wstając na równe nogi i chciał wyminąć dziewczynę. Ta jednak zagrodziła mu drogę. '''Lea: '''Nie, nie! Nie w tym rzecz! Ja po prostu bardzo lubię waszą kulturę! Serio! '''Takoda: '''Naprawdę? '''Lea: Taak… Rok temu byłam w Stanach i udałam się na wycieczkę do rezerwatu, gdzie żyli rdzenni Indianie. Bardzo dużo podróżuję po świecie i zawsze chwyta mnie za serce jak widzę kultury, które do tej pory pielęgnują stare tradycje i legendy. Wyraz twarzy chłopaka znacznie złagodniał. Lea z kolei odczuła niesamowitą ulgę. Takoda: A więc co tak podoba Ci się u Indian? Lea: Wasze stroje i te majestatyczne pióropusze są genialne! Kiedy odwiedziłam wioskę w rezerwacie zostałam także poczęstowana kassawą. Do tej pory co jakiś czas je sobie piekę. Takoda: O, proszę. Aż tak smakują? Lea: Nie piekłabym, gdyby były niedobre, głuptasie. Uśmiechnął się. Dziewczyna imponowała mu swoją wiedzą coraz bardziej. Lea: W ogóle to jestem Lea, bardzo mi miło… Takoda: A ja Takoda. Po prostu. Nie jakiś Siedzący Wilk czy coś. Puścił jej oczko. Lea: '''Bardzo ładne imię. W sumie, skoro mamy nieco wolnego czasu to może jeszcze mi coś opowiesz o waszej kulturze? Mam parę zagwostek szczególnie co do roli kobiet w plemieniu. '''Takoda: Z miłą chęcią. Odparł zadowolony, po czym oboje usiedli sobie po turecku i zaczęli rozmawiać jak starzy, dobrzy członkowie plemienia. Elizabeth & Phoebe Miejsca, w którym odbywały się castingi do nowego programu Camp TV były ogromne, gotowe przyjąć masę chętnych nastolatków. Najczęściej były to jedne z największych teatrów, oper lub kin. Tym razem, kanadyjska ekipa znajdowała się w jednym z miast graniczących ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi licząc, że paru Amerykanów także bardzo chętnie załapie się do programu. Jeden z korytarzy wypełniał niebieski dym, wiele osób chciało już dzwonić po straż pożarną, jednakże nie było takiej potrzeby. Elizabeth odprawiała właśnie swój seans paranormalny, dorabiając sobie w oczekiwaniu na casting. Elizabeth: Amm…amm…duchu, wskaż mi prawdziwą ścieżkę… Ubrana w szkielet łba jakiegoś rogacza, przeplatany koralikami siedziała po turecku przed kociołkiem z dymem, trzymając jakąś biedną niewiastę za dłoń. Elizabeth: 'Oh… ''Westchnęła, a dziewczyna pisnęła przerażona. '''Dziewczyna: Coś nie tak? Widzisz coś? Pytała znajdując się w panice. Elizabeth spojrzała na kłąb dymu, który układał się w napis „śmierć”. Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana do dziewczyny. Elizabeth: 'Wiesz co…heh. Może dla pewności powróżę sobie nad kartami. ''Odparła zdenerwowana, po czym rozłożyła karty i zaczęła machać nad nim jakimś wisiorkiem. '''Elizabeth: Duchy, wspomóżcie mnie, dajcie mi widzieć swoimi oczami… Zaczęła znów się „modlić’ z zamkniętymi oczyma, po czym upuściła wisiorek. Ten znów wylądował na karcie z mrocznym kosiarzem. Na szczęście dziewczyna tego nie widziała, ale Elizabeth niestety tak. Szybko sprzątnęła karty. Dziewczyna: I co, i co? Elizabeth: Aaaa wiesz, co? Zamyśliła się chwilę. Elizabeth: Duchy mówią byś lepiej cieszyła się każdą sekundą swojego życia, bo jest takie wyjątkowe. Wyszczerzyła się zakłopotana, a zadowolona dziewczyna podziękowała za wróżbę i odeszła. Kolejna w kolejce była Phoebe. Gadatliwa emośka. Phoebe: Ej, wszystko widziałam! Elizabeth: Uhm? O czym mówisz? Phoebe: O tym jaką żałosną wróżką jesteś. Elizabeth: Wybacz, ale chyba nie masz prawa mnie tak oceniać. Phoebe: Mam prawo oceniać kogo mi się podoba, jasne oszustko?! Elizabeth: Oszustko? Wypraszam sobie! Phoebe potraktowała ją zimnym spojrzeniem. Phoebe: Nie powiedziałaś jej, że czeka ją śmierć! Elizabeth: Em… Przygryzła wargi zakłopotana. Elizabeth: Odpowiednio obeszłam ten straszny cios dla niej. Założyła ręce. Elizabeth: Wyszło na jedno, nie wiem czego się czepiasz! Idź stąd lepiej, jak widzisz czeka masa klientów i raczej nie są takimi marudami. Phoebe zmarszczyła brwi. Phoebe: 'Pff, żałosna jesteś. Mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczę Cię w programie, pokraczna dziwaczko. ''Odparła na odchodne, po czym podbiegła do dziewczyny, której Elizabeth nie powiedziała bezpośrednio o czekającej śmierci. Obserwująca to wszystko z oddali szamanka spojrzała gniewnie w stronę Phoebe. '''Elizabeth: Z duchami Indian nie wygrasz, złociutka. Nikt nie wygrał. Jej wisiorek spadł na kartę z napisem „Fortuna”. Elizabeth: Ha! Jeśli się spotkamy, to przysięgam że się zemszczę paskudna gaduło! Vera & Logan Dochodziła już późna pora, na zewnątrz jedyne światło jakie padało na ulicę to sztuczne płynące z lamp, okien budynków i różnistych billboardów. Cóż, biedni Ci z ostatnimi numerami castingu do Camp TV. Kowboj z Teksasu – Logan, rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z foteli w poczekalni. Nudził się już, a jego zabawy typu plucie na odległość, lub wymyślanie piosenek w stylu country też były mało satysfakcjonujące. Opuścił więc swój kapelusz nieco na oczy i postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Po kilku minutach obudził go jednak dziwny trzask. Zupełnie jakby ktoś z całej siły walił w metalową rurę. Z braku zajęcia kowboj postanowił sprawdzić źródło tego dziwnego dźwięku, aż w końcu dotarł na piętro teatru, do jednej z opuszczonych garderob, która o dziwo była otwarta. Siedziała tam ubrana nieco w męskim stylu dziewczyna, która coś sobie majsterkowała. Zobaczywszy Logana, przestała tłuc młotkiem. Vera: Ops, przepraszam. Chyba byłam nieco za głośno… Odparła nieco zakłopotana, po czym odłożyła swój prototyp małego silniczka i wytarła smar z rąk o chusteczkę, którą miała w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wyglądała jak rasowy mechanik. Logan: No trochę tak, ale spokojnie! Machnął ręką z uśmiechem. Logan: Byłem ciekaw tego źródła niż kierowany nerwami, także spokojnie! Puścił oko do dziewczyny, a następnie poprawił swój kapelusz. Vera: 'O, to moje szczęście, haha. ''Również się zaśmiała. '''Vera: '''Wiesz, robota mi się normalnie pali w rękach, nienawidzę nic nie robić. A, że czekam na ten casting, to musiałam się czymś zająć. '''Logan: W sumie to tak jak ja, też nienawidzę nudy. W sumie masz chyba nieco nietypowe hobby jak na dziewczynę. Podrapał się po głowie. Vera: Em, potraktuję to jako komplement, dobra? Puściła do niego oczko i zaśmiała się. Logan: No bo wiesz o co mi chodzi… Vera: Tak, wiem że dziewczyna brudna od smaru, która lubi grzebać przy silnikach nie jest wybitnie zachęcająca. Logan: Jak dla kogo! Od razu sprostował jej słowa. Logan: Ja tam wolę takie odpowiedzialne dziewczyny niż jakieś wytapetowane panny, co to się boją choć trochę piachem ubrudzić, że nawet koniu jeść nie dadzą. Uśmiechnął się do Very. Vera: Hm, więc rozumiem, że to ubranie to nie jakaś fantazja tylko jesteś rancherem z prawdziwego zdarzenia? Logan: W rzeczy samej! Odparł dumnie. Vera: 'O kurde, no nieźle! Mój ojciec lubi westerny, zawsze jakiś sobie puszcza u nas w warsztacie. Jakby Cię zobaczył, to pewnie byłby nieźle zadowolony. ''Zaśmiała się na samą myśl. '''Logan: O, tak? No proszę! A w ogóle to jak się nazywasz? Ja jestem Logan. Wysunął dłoń w jej stronę. Vera: Mam na imię Vera, miło mi. Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń, aż sam Logan był nieco zaskoczony że ma tyle siły. Logan: Noo, widać że krzepę to ty masz! Vera: Haha, nie doceniasz mnie jeszcze kowboju! Doug & Mia Każda z dziewczyn, która aplikowała do Camp Tv przed wejściem na casting zaliczała obowiązkową wizytę w toalecie. Obowiązkowe poprawianie fryzury, ponowne malowanie rzęs, upewnienie się, że stanik dobrze leży i inne pierdoły. Ciut inaczej było jednak w przypadku Mii, która wolała obserwować toaletę męską i znajdujących się tam osobników. To była dziewczyna…cóż. Dość specyficzna, która pragnęła za wszelką cenę dobrać się do jakiegoś przystojniaka. Nie przepuści temu żadnej okazji. A jaką metodę miała, cóż. Była całkiem niezłą aktoreczką… Z toalety wychodził akurat wysoki, rosły chłopak wyglądający na sportowca. Szybka ocena Mii – 10/10, trzeba brać. Czym prędzej pobiegła na schody, mieszczące się niedaleko, wsadziła głowę między barierki i zaczęła udawać, że się zaklinowała prężąc przy tym dumnie swój tyłek w krótkiej miniówce niczym gwiazdka porno. Mia: 'Pomocy! Utknęłam! Halo! ''Zaczęła krzyczeć w stronę sportocwca, przechodzący obok ludzie, którzy chcieli jej pomóc traktowani byli „przypadkowymi” kopniakami. '''Mia: Won, nie do was mówię. Mruknęła cicho, a potem znów wróciła do twarzy cierpiącej osoby. W końcu owy sportowiec ją zauważył. Mia: No, nareszcie. Szepnęła do siebie. Mia: 'Pomoocy! '''Doug: '''Wow, co Ci się stało, piękna? ''Spytał nieco rozbawiony, podchodząc do Mii. '''Mia: Uhm… Brawo geniuszu, nie obmyśliłaś jak sobie to zrobiłaś – skarciła się w myślach. Mia: 'Potknęłam się i tak niefortunnie wyszło, ale zobaczyłam Ciebie i już wiedziałam, że mnie wybawisz… ''Odparła zmysłowym tonem. Doug jednak trochę zlewał Mię. '''Doug: Dobra, zastanawiam się tylko jak Ci pomóc… mam Cię po prostu pociągnąć… Mia: Oj to chyba ja…hihi… Szepnęła do siebie. Doug: …a może lekko wysmarować Ci czymś trochę mokrym i tłustym twarz, byś się wyślizgnęła… Mia: Na twarz, na twarz… Fantazjowała sobie dalej podniecona. Jednak nagle jej fantazje erotyczne przerwał trzask. Sportowiec się nie patyczkował i bez zawahania, rozwalił jeden z drewnianych pachołków schodów. Mia: Co… Doug: No, to chyba najlepszy pomysł. Odparł dumnie. Mia: Ehhh… Westchnęła nieco niezadowolona. Mia: Dziękuję mój bohaterze! Przytuliła się do chłopaka, ten odwzajemnił uścisk. Doug: Nic wielkiego, zawsze chętnie pomogę takiej ładnej lasce. Puścił do niej oczko, a serce Mii praktycznie wyskoczyło z podniecenia. Mia: Oh, mam nadzieję że spotkam tak cudownego dżentelmena w programie! Zaczęła wodzić palcami po jego torsie. Doug: Uhm… Spojrzał na jej dłoń nieco zakłopotany. Doug: 'Szybka jesteś… ''Odparł nieco zdziwiony jej zachowaniem. '''Mia: Hihi… Spojrzała na niego napalona, a Doug głośno przełknął ślinę przerażony… Oby tylko nie trafić na tą niewyżytą laskę w programie, co Doug? Haha. Kategoria:Camp Tv